


Love Is Like a Game of Chess: One False Move and You’re Mated

by dyosaywhat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, girl!EXO, nabisonyeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyosaywhat/pseuds/dyosaywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rising actress, Park Chanyeon and esteemed actor, Do Kyungsoo, are plopped into an arranged relationship by their scheming managers. Park Chanyeon had already made up her mind that she didn’t like Do Kyungsoo one little bit, however, she didn’t bargain on him being so freaking hot (which totally messes everything up).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Like a Game of Chess: One False Move and You’re Mated

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the 2016 Girl!Exo (NabiSonyeo) fest! I tried a little something different with this fic, namely a lot less angst (wow, I know). Thank you to the prompter! I had a lot of fun writing girl!Chanyeol. Please forgive my poor attempt at writing some smut. It seemed the right thing at the right time, but alas I’m not well skilled in such things.

“What?!” screams Chanyeon. She never acted disrespectfully to her elders, especially her beloved manager, Kim Jongdae, but what he just told her was completely preposterous. 

“You’re a rising star, Chanyeon…your career is gaining momentum after your supporting role in ‘Cooking School’, but the fact is you’re still _rising_. This could be a big boost to your career,” said Manager Kim in his most convincing tone.

“Omooooooooo,” Chanyeon wailed, slumping down into the big armchair in the hotel room in Busan she was staying at before her attendance at the Paeksang Arts Awards tomorrow night. Chanyeon had caught a bit of the media’s attention for her big eyes, flirty dimple, and long lean physique. However, at this moment her lanky frame was accordion-ed into a mass of chestnut hair with a long pale arm and a foot with pink toenails sticking through it.

“This happens all the time. Celebrities help each other boost their popularity by making agreements to ‘date’ for a set period. Honestly, we’re the lucky ones here. Thanks to the fact that his manager and I have been friends since middle school, we were able to make this deal with such a famous actor so early on in your career.”

“But I don’t like DO KYUNGSOO!” wailed Chanyeon, now spread eagle on the floor, her face red and swollen from beating it against the arm of the chair and now the floor.

“He thinks he’s SO cool. He always plays the SAME type of character: the handsome chaebol, who outsmarts everyone. _And_ he’s SHORT! I’m SO much taller than him. Why not Kim Woobin? Aren’t you related to him? Why are you failing me so horribly Jongdae?” Chanyeon kicks her legs in the air like a three-year old who has been denied a cookie. 

“It’s not forever, it’ll just be for three months. Kyungsoo-ssi’s new show has a dipped in ratings since Park Shin Hye left due to her conflict with the director, and the first movie you’ve had an acting role in is coming out at the end of the year. It’ll be perfect – more people will watch your movie because you’ve dated him and more people will watch his show because he’s dating the newest buzzworthy starlet on the scene.”

Chanyeon responds with unintelligible groaning.  
“Ok, great! You’ll be meeting him tomorrow night before the red carpet. That’s where press will ‘break’ the news. Get some rest. I’ll be leaving now. Goodnight.” Manager Kim, heads to the door, but hesitates, turning back to Chanyeon.

“You might want to stop smashing your face into every hard object in close proximity, you’ll regret it tomorrow when your face is all puffy.”

Manager Kim opens the door, the hotel room’s memo pad whacking him on the head as he departs. He rushes to his room before he suffers anymore abuse.

Chanyeon rushes to the bathroom mirror to examine her face. "Aish," she puffs as Manager Kim's predictions are already coming to fruition. She splashes cold water on her face to slow the swelling and puts on a collagen face mask. She'll be sleeping in it tonight as an extra precaution. There's no way she's going to look less than perfect tomorrow.

Tucked into bed with the Rilakkuma plushie she sleeps with every night on the pillow next to her, Chanyeon realizes she's less worried about walking her first big red carpet event, and more worried about meeting Do Kyungsoo. 

It's not so strange, she reasons. He's a stranger and sunbae, which would naturally makes things awkward. Luckily, they're the same age, though she thinks she might be a few months older. 

A snort rips through the silence as Chanyeon imagines telling Kyungsoo-ssi to call her "Noona.” Her straight row of white teeth gleam in the darkness. 

Tired after a long day of traveling by van from Seoul, Chanyeon gives into sleep, hugging her Rilakkuma to her chest.

************  


It doesn’t escape Manager Kim’s attention that despite Chanyeon’s complaints last night, she is going all out with her red carpet preparations. Endlessly fussing with her now-wavy hair and tugging on her body-skimming red gown.

This irony was also not lost on Chanyeon herself, her inner battle keeping her brow furrowed, which annoys her for fear of creating lines in her makeup. 

She is pleased overall with her 1940s Hollywood aesthetic tonight though: a Veronica Lake side-part accentuating her long, dark tresses; her floor length gown with a just-above-the-knee slit over her right leg, her milky legs stark against the red; sparkly black stilettos further extending her already lengthy legs; smoky eye shadow with thick, noir lashes, and a last touch up of her fire engine red lipstick before being ushered to the car. It’s the perfect balance between classy and vampy. 

It’s not that Chanyeon wants to impress the oh-so-popular Do Kyungsoo, she knows she _will_. It’s just that in her position as the up-and-coming actress, she is expected to feel lucky to be paired with such a notorious celebrity. Not that she does not. 

The whole situation could be much worse – he could be old, he could be ugly, he could be a horrible actor – three things that Do Kyungsoo was not (not being ugly, Chanyeon admitted reluctantly). But she wanted Do Kyungsoo to appreciate his good fortune in return: she may be somewhat of a nobody at the moment, but she is charismatic, personable, and not bad to look at herself.

Chanyeon’s limo caravans behind Manager Kim’s sedan on the way to Do Kyungsoo’s hotel. Of course he was able to snag a room at the exclusive Busan hotel in Haeundae with an ocean view. Chanyeon scoffed – she had tried to get a room, but was told the hotel was completely booked. 

She had fantasized about waking up in the morning, walking down to the beach, and taking a morning swim. She loved the water, her family had a rare swimming pool in their backyard growing up. Her mother would yell at her for swimming even during cold weather, and because her hair would weave trails of water through the house.

A knock on the window startles Chanyeon out of her reverie. The driver rolls down the window, Manager Kim’s head popping through the open gap.

“I’ll go in and get Kyungsoo. Are you ready to say ‘Goodbye’ to the last day of your old life?”

“Oh please, must you always be so dramatic Jongdae?” Chanyeon rolls her eyes. Manager Kim definitely seems much more excited than her about this whole thing. 

She squints her eyes at him. “Seems like _you ___might have a crush on Do Kyungsoo.”

“Chanyeon don’t be silly! You say the craziest things sometimes I swear.” Manager Kim chuckles, his voice increasing in pitch as he shakes his head in exaggerated disbelief. 

If Chanyeon did not adore Kim Jongdae to pieces, she probably would have asked her agency to provide her with a different manager a year ago. He was completely unable to disguise his emotions and could rival her in the fine art of whining, but nonetheless he knew just how to reason with her and put her in her place without making her feel like a child.

Chanyeon hears the sound of soles on concrete clopping toward her. She strains a bit to peer through the limo’s tinted window. Do Kyungsoo walks alongside Manager Kim, lips curved in a smile. His hair is swept up off his forehead, a perfectly fitted black suit hugging his compact, but hardy frame. 

To her surprise Chanyeon’s heart is racing. Cameras did not do Do Kyungsoo justice – he is an attractive man, a _very_ attractive man. Full, plump lips – heart-shaped in real life by Jove – curious eyes, large enough to rival her own, and a magnetic face that teeters between cute and deathly handsome in a confusing, but heart-palpitation-inducing manner.

She steels herself to be resistant to this bit of inconvenient information. The opposite passenger door opens and Manager Kim pokes his head in again.

“Park Chanyeon, may I introduce you to Do Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo slips into the car, sending a waft of scent – something like gardenia and sandalwood – her way as he plops into the seat next to her.

“Hello, Park Chanyeon,” he says bowing toward her. His wide smile somehow makes his cushion lips look plumper and his eyes crinkle at their corners.

Chanyeon hears “Hello” leave her lips in slow-motion, the sound delayed as if she’s underwater.

Manager Kim clears his throat, head still in the door jam, snapping Chanyeon to her senses. He’s making strange faces at her and she’s not sure why. Again she questions as to why he’s still her manager. A more aggressive clearing of the throat and a stern look in the eye and Chanyeon remembers to bow back to Kyungsoo.

“Alright we’ll be off now!” Manager Kim shuts the door and makes his way to the sedan parked in front of them. Do Kyungsoo’s manager -- Manager Kim’s high school friend Byun Baekhyun -- who has been standing on the sidewalk, joins him in the sedan.

The limo driver revs the engine and they set off to the premiere.

There is silence. Uncharacteristically at a loss for words, Chanyeon looks straight ahead – the back of the driver’s head is very engrossing for some reason.

“Are you okay?” Do Kyungsoo’s voice is deeper than expected – very warm and soft.

“What? Why? Yes…” Chanyeon stumbles.

“You just look like you might be in pain?”

Chanyeon catches a glimpse of herself in the rearview mirror. Not only are her brows furrowed like earlier, but her lips are pinched – an altogether unpleasant picture. Her inner turmoil tends to manifest as a myriad of pained facial expressions. She reminds herself to really work on remedying that.

Chanyeon emits her most lighthearted and girly chuckle, "No, I'm perfectly fine, but thank you for asking." She flashes a winning smile.

"Great! Hopefully this award show won't be too boring. These shows always have ten too many bad jokes and run on way past a reasonable length." In contrast to Kyungsoo’s rich, baritone speaking voice his laugh had a surprising bubbly treble to it. 

Despite her best efforts to ignore this, Chanyeon must admit that the sounds that come out of Kyungsoo's mouth are quite pleasant. Even though she decided to become an actress, Chanyeon has been a music lover all her life. She was in the choral group in school and played the piano since she was five. She is a connoisseur of sounds, and her ears always perk up upon hearing elegant ones. 

Straining against brows determined to furrow, mouth quivering to hold the toothpaste commercial smile on her face, neck stiff from forcing her gaze at the driver's head directly in front of her, Chanyeon comes to the terrifying conclusion that this "dating for publicity" situation is not going to work out like she planned: she found Do Kyungsoo very attractive, dare-she-say freaking hot.

************  


Chanyeon is in a dead-locked fight with her bedding. Even her Rilakkuma has ganged up against her and is digging its fuzzy, little leg into her abdomen. She declares war, using her long legs and arms to wildly shovel everything off her bed: pillows, sheet, blanket, and even the traitorous Rilakkuma.

She shouldn’t be surprised that even her lifelong companion was against her. Nothing is going her way and she’s very upset about it. She’s sick of hearing Manager Kim say, “Chanyeon, why are you pouting?” Unless she’s concentrating on _not_ pouting – she’s pouting. She’s suffering from resting pout face.

It’s been two months since she’s been “dating” oh-so-famous-and-oh-so-annoyingly-handsome-and-hot-and-cute-and-just-nice-to-be-around Do Kyungsoo. She had pictured this whole situation going very differently if real romance was going to be involved: Do Kyungsoo would be completely beguiled by her and maybe she’d give into his continuous advances to make their relationship a reality…or maybe she wouldn’t…she’d have to see how she felt…weigh all her options.

But, no, here she is pining for _him ___instead, while he seems totally impervious to her. Which is ridiculous because she’s blessed to be inhumanely attractive and irresistibly charismatic.

Chanyeon releases a half growl half moan and pulls out her journal from the drawer in her bedside table. She drags her finger down the most recently filled-in page, creating a deep indent in the paper. 

Chanyeon had tried, **is** trying. When she puts her mind to something, she’s quite organized despite what others may think. Becoming an actress wasn’t easy, dogged determination and focus got her to where she is now. 

Making Do Kyungsoo fall in love with her is a goal that shall not be spared her penchant for making precise, direct plans. She must review what has been executed – and failed – thus far, in order to determine her next step. There is only one more month scheduled for their brief, whirlwind affair so she’s got to kick things into high gear. Due to their busy schedules they really don’t have much time to spend together, therefore each meeting opportunity must be fully taken advantage of.

Chanyeon’s pout settles in, reviewing her failures is further pricking little holes into her self-esteem, but it only makes her more determined. In her journal, it reads:

_**Chanyeon’s Seduction Plan** _

_Seduction Strategy #1 – Sunday, April 30th, Brunch date: Girly, Sweet Chanyeon _  
\- _Maybe Do Kyungsoo likes a sweet, girly-girl?_

**[Flashback: April 30th]**

“Chanyeoooon, c’mon we need to go _now_!” Manager Kim urged from the other side of Chanyeon’s bedroom door, but Chanyeon ignored him; had been ignoring him for the last 20 minutes in fact.

“I’ll come out when I’m ready! I’ve already told you, so stop whimpering please,” Chanyeon shouts. She’s usually dolled-up and sexy for the red carpet events she and Kyungsoo have to attend, so this day she wanted to try a different approach. 

She had carefully selected a knee-length white dress that floated around her legs as she walked. It had sleeves with cut-out lace down the arms and was off the shoulder, which showcased her fine collarbones (she couldn’t help but throw in just a _little_ hint of sexiness). She went for ethereal makeup: shimmery gold and light pink eyeshadow that made her eyes look even bigger, and a juicy, candy-pink lip tint.

Slipping into her pink espadrilles, Chaneyon opened her bedroom door, almost causing Manager Kim to topple into the room head first. 

“Oh my gosh, _finally_! Dispatch is only going to be at the restaurant for 15 minutes to take pictures of this date. You’re eating into your ‘public date photo opportunity’ ya know.”

“Yes, I know Jongdae. Forgive me but if I look horrible in those photos, that’s 15 minutes wasted. Ten minutes of perfection is much more valuable. Let’s go!” Chaneyon whisked past Manager Kim, who let out his umpteenth moan.

Unfortunately, Kyungsoo was also styled to perfection, wearing cuffed light denim jeans, a white button-up shirt and yellow pullover. Chanyeon centered herself with a deep breath and focused on the task at hand. 

She sat across from Kyungsoo at a table that just-so-happened to be by a big window that provided the Dispatch photographers just the right viewpoint to document the ChanSoo couple date. The media had given them the cute nickname – Chanyeon was particularly glad that her name was listed first.

Between bites of waffles and scrambled eggs, and sips of orange juice and coffee; Chaneyon batted her eyelashes, “accidentally” caressed Kyungsoo’s hand, and giggled behind her hands in girlish fashion. She even linked arms with him while walking out of the restaurant to his car (Manager Kim and Kyungsoo had exchanged her at the designated drop off point like a top secret parcel). Kyungsoo just smiled, continuing to chat about his latest drama in that husky voice that Chanyeon despised because it made her skin tingle.

Even in the car, while he drove back to the (now pick-up) street where they initially met, Chanyeon dared to sweetly massage his neck, lamenting about how hard he’d been working. But Kyungsoo continued to smile and talk and talk and smile, and dropped her off with a “See you later!”… and that was it.

That night in her journal, in answer to her hypothesis, Chanyeon had written:  
\- _Maybe Do Kyungsoo likes a sweet, girly-girl? **NOPE. FAIL.**_

\--------------------------------

The next entry in her journal is:

 _Seduction Strategy #2 – Tuesday, May 17th, Beach photoshoot for Cosmopolitan Korea: Athletic, Energetic Chanyeon _  
\- _Maybe Do Kyungsoo likes an athletic and energetic girl?_

**[Flashback: May 17th]**

“Ugh, I really wish I was on the cover. Jongdae, why am I _not_ on the cover?!” 

Manager Kim parked the car at the Gyeongpo Beach parking lot, then turned and faced Chanyeon who was in the passenger seat.

“You’re not quite there yet, Chanyeon… but soon. Hopefully very soon! This relationship with Kyungsoo-ssi plus your upcoming drama casting will give you the push you need. Don’t worry.” Manager Kim flashed that kitten smile that always managed to make Chanyeon believe that he actually knew what he was talking about – and not just telling her what she wanted to hear.

“Well, I’m going to rock the heck out of his three-page mini feature or whatever it is. They’ll be begging me to be their next cover model!”

“Yes, that’s the spirit Chanyeon! Yeahhhh! Go get ‘em girl!” exclaimed Manager Kim, excitedly waving his hands above his head, his shrill scream still echoing through the small space.

Chanyeon rolled her eyes, turning her head to hide her amusement. “Jongdae please, bring it down five notches.”

“Sorry!” he said sheepishly.

The stylists put Chanyeon in a sporty, red bikini (her suggestion at the planning meeting the month prior, because red his her color), and give her tousled, damp hair. Her effort to keep up with her workout routine had paid off: her toned legs and flat abs aide in boosting her confidence. She looks good. A moment like this deserved a selfie.

Chanyeon posted the pic to her Instagram account:

_Just a sneak peek of my upcoming photoshoot for #CosmopolitanKorea! Get it on newsstands next month! #swimsuit #red #summer #bts #ParkChanyeon_

Chanyeon was actually having a lot of fun during her photoshoot, so much so that she almost forgot about Kyungsoo’s scheduled arrival to do his I’m-such-a-supportive-boyfriend appearance on set. 

Upon seeing his car pull up it all came back to her though – this was a prime opportunity to make him fall head over heels for her. What hot-blooded man could resist a vibrant, young woman in a red bikini?

Kyungsoo arrived on the beach, Manager Byun in tow, bowing to all the staff and the photographer – ever Mr. Polite. Chanyeon pretended she was too absorbed in getting her hair and makeup touched up to notice him right away. She couldn’t just go full force right off the bat – she still had her pride. 

Kyungsoo reached her makeup tent and her aloof façade almost cracked when he said, “Chanyeon-ah jagi.” This was a new thing, he was really committing to his boyfriend role and Chanyeon didn’t know if she was prepared for it.

Chaneyon kicked herself internally. Must. Stay. Focused. 

“Aww, jagi-ah! You came to surprise me?” Chanyeon leapt up out of her chair and engulfed Kyungsoo in a full-on bear hug. Her greater height allowed her flowing hair to cascade down his back as she smiled brightly right into his face. 

The boldness of her action was confirmed by Managers Byun and Kim’s faces, which went from wide-eyed shock to the content smiles of proud parents. In their eyes, this fake-relationship they came up with was going swimmingly.

Kyungsoo rolled with Chanyeon’s sudden burst of affection. There was an awkward pause – Kyungsoo hugged her back nice and tight, but Chanyeon didn’t know what to do next. They were close enough to kiss… 

Chanyeon inched her lips closer to Kyungsoo’s letting her hair create a curtain to shield them from the curious eyes of onlookers. Just a few more millimeters and he could have moved in and kissed her – _she wanted him to kiss her_.

But looking into Kyungsoo’s eyes, Chanyeon’s head began to swim, she felt a bit faint. One corner of Kyungsoo’s lips tugged up into a half grin half smirk, something unreadable in his eyes. 

“You should exhale,” he said softly, his arms unlocking from the hug.

Chanyeon didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath. She did exhale, oxygen returning to her brain, bringing her back to her senses. She removed her hands from around his neck, vacillating between letting her wobbly legs win by planting her firmly on the ground, or delivering a flying high kick right into the chest of the excruciatingly frustrating, and equally excruciatingly handsome, man in front of her.

“Ok, kids break it up. Hahaha. Chanyeon has to get back to work.” Chanyeon had never been happier to hear Jongdae’s squeaky voice in all her life.

She didn’t dare look at Kyungsoo again and headed back to the shore with the photographer as if her life depended on it. She decided that she really hated this freaking fake relationship.

That night in her journal, in answer to her second hypothesis, Chanyeon had written:

\- _Maybe Do Kyungsoo likes an athletic and sexy girl? **FAIL. MAYBE HE’S GAY?**_

Chanyeon’s face had drooped and her heart along with it. What else could explain his lack of response? Even just on a basic, primal level he should be attracted to her – something was wrong.

\-----------------------------------

**[Present day: June 10th]**

Chanyeon starts a new page in her journal, writing down:

 _Seduction Strategy #3 (LAST) – Saturday, June 11th, Designer Cho’s store opening Forget It, Time to Unleash Fierce Bitch Chanyeon _  
\- _Maybe Do Kyungsoo likes a freakin’ hot, haughty bitch?_

The event is tomorrow evening. If this was a fail too, she was just going to rip up this journal and burn it.

Tucking her Rilakkuma plushie under her chin, maybe Chanyeon says a little prayer.

************  


In a salon nearby the store, the stylists are bewildered when Chanyeon demands them to make her smoky eyes **more** smoky, her blood-red lips **more** red, and instead of wearing her flat-ironed hair straight down, to slick back the top with gel, **more** gel. If it were possible, she would have told them to make her mini, metallic black dress **tighter** and her red stilettos **higher ******. She could pass for a vampire, as well as crack an egg on her head by the time they were done.

“Uh, Chanyeon are you okay?” Manager Kim asks warily, taking in her severe look and cool demeanor.

“Of course, I’m perfectly fine. Why?” says Chanyeon, attempting to look as wide-eyed and clueless as possible.

“Oh, nothing. You just seem mad? And look a little scary.”

Chanyeon just replies with a laugh, her white teeth bright against her red lips. She thinks she even sees Manager Kim shudder. Internally she replies, _I’m just reflecting my inward bitterness with my appearance Jongdae, that’s all_.

"Okay, well I just got a text from Baekhyun. The limo and Kyungsoo are waiting for you outside. I’ll see you over at the event.” Jongdae walks her to the door.

As she exits, in a stern voice, Jongdae warns, “Chanyeon, behave.” 

Damn he knows her too well.

“Jongdae. Please. I’ll be on my _best_ behavior.” He probably knows she’s lying.

As she enters the limo, Kyungsoo’s “Hi Chanye—,” trails off.

“Hello, Kyungsoo,” she says pretending not to notice the look of surprise on his face.

“Uh, how have you been?” Kyungsoo says, his voice slightly more high-pitched than normal.

“I’ve been perfectly fine. Great in fact. And you?” Her formal tone is probably making all this much more off putting. Chanyeon is eating it up, she’s going to have _a lot_ of fun tonight.

They’re just a mere few blocks from the store, so they’re exiting out into the twinkle of flash bulbs and din of screaming fans before the conversation can continue any farther.

In fact Chanyeon barely speaks for most of the night. She lets Kyungsoo ramble on about who’s who at the party, the designer, and his clothes (which aren’t really her style anyway). Chanyeon is not interested in a two-way conversation with freaking Do Kyungsoo, she needs to get her point across tonight. She plans on using her body to let him know all she needs him to know.

The store is not much more than 800 sq. ft. which, when packed with nearly 100 people, doesn’t leave much room for personal space. Chanyeon takes full advantage of this. She’s “forced” to stand very _very_ close to Kyungsoo. She makes sure to brush up against him as much as possible without it being obvious. And her six-inch heels make her tower over Kyungsoo even more, forcing her chest (nicely framed by a cut-out above her décolletage) to be at his eye level.

She dares to lean into him, whispering in his ear, while patting him on the head, “It really is too cute how short you are.”

The hint of bitterness that tinges Kyungsoo’s forced jovial laugh is music to Chanyeol’s ears. And speaking of ears, Kyungsoo’s are nice and red. Chanyeon is thrilled… if anything, she’ll successfully get under his skin.

Of course, Kyungsoo never really cooperates. Despite her hot-cold, push-pull attitude tonight, he takes it all in stride. If she is getting under his skin at all, he’s covering it up pretty well. Which only frustrates Chanyeon to no end. She decides she’s got to go big or go home (alone). 

She leaves Kyungsoo to find Manager Kim, avoiding eye contact with the various gentlemen who are desperately trying to get her to notice them. Chanyeon has only one man on her mind tonight. 

She locates Mangaer Kim at the bar with Manager Byun. 

“Jongdae, I need to talk to you please,” Chanyeon demands, inserting herself between the two managers. 

“Wow Chanyeon! What an outfit! You look amazing!” Manager Byun exclaims, a gleam in his eye.

“Thanks, Baekhyun-ssi!” Chanyeon says, as she drags Jongdae away from Manager Byun’s all too eager gaze.

“What’s wrong Chanyeon?” Manager Kim asks, worry creeping at the corner of his long-lashed eyes.

Chanyeon whispers her plan into Manager Kim’s ear.

“WHAT?! Chanyeon…really? Are you sure?” Manager Kim says, looking as if Chanyeon asked him to cut off her legs at the knees. (Which she did not. That’s crazy.)

“YES, I’m am _very_ sure Jongdae. Go!” Chanyeon urges, pushing Manager Kim in the direction of the press who are preparing to conduct guest interviews against the step-and-repeat. “Hurry!”

Manger Kim heads off, trepidation evident in his every step.

Chanyeon makes her way back to Kyungsoo.

“Hey! Where are you guys going? Wait for me!” She hears Manager Byun call out behind her, but she ignores him. She’s got to get in position.

Reuniting with Kyungsoo, Chanyeon links her arm with his, a big smile plastered on her face. He looks at her cautiously.

“You’re just in time, we’re up next for an interview,” Kyungsoo says, finally returning her smile.

“Great!” Chanyeon shouts. Her demeanor is so different from just a few minutes ago, Kyungsoo must think she’s going bonkers.

The idol in front of them wraps up his brief interview and the designer’s PR rep signals to Chanyeon and Kyungsoo that it’s their turn. They move into position, camera shutters clicking, a camera focused on them as the interviewer greets them and puts on her interviewer face. The cameraman counts down, “3…2…1.”

Right on cue, the interviewer dives in. “I’m here with the hottest new couple on the scene, esteemed actor, Do Kyungsoo and rising star, Park Chanyeon.” 

Turning to them, she asks, “How are you both enjoying designer Cho’s store opening?”

“We’re really honored to be here to witness this exciting occasion. Designer Cho is very talented, so we know he’ll do well,” Kyungsoo says. 

Chanyeon interjects, “Designer Cho, fighting!” with the requisite fist in the air. It went as smoothly as they’d rehearsed.

That’s supposed to be the end of the interview, so Kyungsoo starts to walk off, but Chanyeon yanks him back, his eyes already going wide. Just wait for it, Chanyeon thinks.

The interviewer continues, “We’ve seen you both out and about on dates around Seoul, and of course at various industry events. You seem very much in love, but the fans have been begging all over social media to see just a _little_ kiss between you two. Do you think you can oblige them, and us?”

The interviewer is grinning ear-to-ear. When Manager Kim presented her with this question, she was shocked at first, but also thought that she’d hit the jackpot. She’d have some major breaking news on the acting community’s “hottest new couple.”

Chanyeon feigns surprise, covering her hand with her mouth in embarrassment. The truly clueless victim, Kyungsoo, looks completely bewildered. He turns to Chanyeon, not sure what to do.

Chanyeon whispers, “I guess you’ll have to kiss me while everybody is watching, since you won’t do it in private.” 

Kyungsoo’s bewilderment turns into something else indiscernible. 

Chaneyon’s hands are suddenly sweaty and her legs are trembling slightly – maybe this was a bad idea. Kyungsoo could slap her right now, which would be the opposite of how this plan of hers is supposed to work out.

“Well, we’re a couple, aren’t we?” Kyungsoo says, startling Chanyeon. Before she knows it, his lips are firmly pressed against hers. He’s suctioning her lips so tightly she wonders if he’s trying to rip them off of her face.

The crowd erupts into applause and Chanyeon remembers to smile as Kyungsoo separates from her with a _smack_.

Kyungsoo exits quickly, pulling Chanyeon along as their arms are still linked. Out of the glare of the cameras though, Kyungsoo unlinks his arm from hers and calls to Manager Byun who had successfully followed Chaneyon and Manager Kim over to the press line.

“I’m ready to go,” he says, his voice rumbling like thunder as he walks toward the exit.

“Ok, I’ll call the limo to come around,” Baekhyun says scurrying after Kyungsoo. He casts a quizzical look at Chanyeon and Manager Kim, who’s joined her, before exiting.

Oh shit. Chanyeon thinks maybe she may have gone too far. She thought that forcing Kyungsoo to kiss her would be like ripping off a band-aid. If he did like her at all, then this would take away the awkwardness, like an ice breaker. 

Chanyeon worries that maybe the truth of the matter is that he just didn’t care for her that way. Perhaps she really is the only one with true feelings, while Kyungsoo is all business.

“Chanyeon, as I thought, that was _not_ a good idea. Looks like I’ll have to take you home tonight.” Manager Kim shakes his head side-to-side like a disapproving ahjumma.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Chanyeon repeats internally as her eyes begin to sting with oncoming tears.

Chanyeon and Manager Kim exit into the cool night air. Chanyeon now feels a bit too under dressed – the bitch armor she wore so confidently earlier fading quickly.

Out of nowhere, Manager Byun comes running up to them.

Between pants he says, “Hi. (huff) Sorry he left like that. (huff) Weird. (huff) I don’t know what’s happening. (huff) But Kyungsoo told me (huff) to tell you, Chanyeon, to…and he told me to quote him exactly…‘get in the damn limo’ (huff) sorry.”

Chanyeon’s legs tremble again and her voice catches in her throat.

Protectively Manager Kim put his arm around her. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Baekhyun. He seemed upset. Maybe they can meet tomorrow.”

Now in full possession of his lung capacity, Baekhyun replies, “He’s not upset. He was actually cracking up. Like I said, I don’t know what’s going on. But, you should go Chanyeon, the limo’s parked around the corner there. Kyungsoo used ‘damn,’ and he doesn’t swear often, so…” Manager Byun gives Chanyeon the biggest grin.

Chanyeon is so confused, but she might as well get this over with and face the music.

“Okay, I’ll go.”

“You sure Chanyeon? I can take you home right now.” Manager Kim offers.

Chanyeon nods in affirmation.

“Jongdae, how about you and I go back in there and finish our drinks. Mix and mingle. The kids will be fine I’m sure.” Manager Byun says, carefully easing Manager Kim back toward the store entrance.

Chanyeon walks around the corner to the limo with leaden feet. Her hand hesitates on the passenger door handle, but she sucks up her fear, gets into the limo, and closes the door.

Kyungsoo doesn’t acknowledge her arrival and they sit in heavy silence, until Chanyeon is compelled to speak, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I guess I was just frustrated and I thought that was a good idea for some reason. I was only thinking of myself. I didn’t con—“

Kyungsoo grabs Chanyeon’s arms and pulls her toward him, pinning her arms at her sides.

“You really look too cute when you scrunch your face up like that,” he says, then kisses her deeply.

Chanyeon. Is. Speechless. 

“Wait, you’re not upset?” Chanyeon asks, lightheaded and more confused than ever.

“At first I was…because I thought that interviewer really had some balls to ask us that. But when I figured out that you were behind it all I wasn’t mad anymore.” 

Kyungsoo’s sprightly laugh leaves goosebumps on her skin.

Chanyeon hadn’t even processed that the limo had been moving this whole time, until it stops in front of an unfamiliar building.

“Come up,” Kyungsoo says with such intense and direct eye contact that Chanyeon’s heart skids to a halt. She’s still trying to wrap her mind around that kiss, and now Kyungsoo is inviting her into what must be his house. She feels faint. And also like she needs a robe to cover up. Again she feels too scantily dressed.

************  


Chanyeon is surprised by Kyungsoo’s apartment’s modest décor, it’s simple and classic despite this neighborhood in Seoul’s, and this building in particular’s, rent being quite hefty.

She has little time to muse on such things though. They’ve barely made it into the living room, when Kyungsoo pounces on her with a kiss again. Chanyeon gasps, stunned by this assertive side of Kyungsoo. It’s really hot.

“Why are you so shocked? I thought this is what you wanted?” said Kyungsoo, warm, thick breath pulsing against her cheek, making her body shiver.

“I started thinking that maybe you were gay…” Embarrassment creeps up Chanyeon’s neck and face, making her already flushed skin even more so.

“Nope, not gay.” Kyungsoo’s throaty laugh, his soft lips teasing near her own as he chuckles, sends a shot of warmth to Chanyeon’s lower half. She wants his lips, his hands, his _everything_ NOW.

He plunges his tongue into the opening in her dress above her breasts, hot and searching, the slick appendage feels like velvet against Chanyeon’s skin.

Conscious of her added height in heels, Chanyeon instinctively hunches down a bit so he doesn’t have to reach up too high. 

“Don’t,” Kyungsoo says. “I like that you’re tall.” Hmm, wonders Chanyeon, did Kyungsoo have a height kink?  
She hinges her fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair, her body bucking under Kyungsoo’s hands which are reaching up her dress and squeezing her buttocks.

Kyungsoo lifts his head, taking Chanyeon’s hands into his own. He kisses her using his limber tongue to thoroughly search her mouth, making Chanyeon moan with pleasure.

She’s getting so wet, Kyungsoo is even hotter when being totally hot. 

She is shaking with desire when he pins her hands behind her back and continues using his tongue to carve fiery tracks along her neck. He moves to sucking on her ear causing her to shriek in surprise and delight. Chanyeon’s always thought that her ears were more sensitive because of their large size. Tonight she was glad for that fluke of nature.

Kyungsoo uses one hand to continue to hold her hands behind her back, while the other hand returns under her skirt, rubbing the now-moist spot between her legs. 

Chanyeon’s body aches for Kyungsoo, if he doesn’t rip her panties off right now and get to business she thinks she might scream.

Unexpectedly Kyungsoo pulls away, putting too much space in-between them. _WTF why now?_ , Chanyeon groans internally.

“I’m sorry. We don’t have to do this,” he says slightly out of breath.

“What?” Chanyeon replies, dizzy from this sudden change.

Kyungsoo continues, “It’s just that you’ve been driving me crazy with all your flirting and touching and cute, inner tantrums that I can read all over your face even though you try to hide it. I couldn’t help myself anymore. It was also _really_ hard to not give in right away. Especially tonight, you were being so haughty – it totally turned me on. You’re so sexy Chanyeon.”

Though she’d rather get back to what they were doing, Chanyeon smiles, proud that her past seduction efforts were not failures after all.

“Kyungsoo, I honestly didn’t expect this to happen because I kind of actually despised you before I met you, but it turns out…I really like you.”

Kyungsoo meets her gaze, that sexy little smirk pulling up one corner of his lips.

“I like you too. I just wasn’t sure if you were acting that way toward me just for the sake of the fake relationship, or if it was sincere. Tonight I decided I would stop being so cautious, but I admit that I’m relieved that your feelings go beyond this charade too.”

Chanyeon couldn’t be more happy, she hasn’t felt this ecstatic since the day her mom gifted her with a pet ferret as a kid – an animal she _wasn’t_ allergic to. She takes a running leap into Kyungsoo’s arms, closing the stupid gap between them. She knows that he may be small, but he’s sturdy. 

Kyungsoo catches her and then lifts her up with no problem. She was right about him; definitely sturdy. She wondered what else about him was sturdy, _wink wink_. 

They lap each other up with their tongues. Kyungsoo carries her until her back is flush against the living room wall.

He sets her down momentarily to ( _finally_ ) slip her panties off and undo her dress. She helps him remove his suit jacket and shirt. 

He takes over when it comes to removing his pants though, looking into Chanyeon’s eyes as he undoes his belt, unzips his slacks – which fall to the ground – and slowly pulls his alert cock out of his boxer briefs. Kyungsoo’s little strip tease has Chanyeon biting her lip; she’s _so_ ready for this.

Kyungsoo’s not super long, but he’s got girth. He thrusts deep into Chanyeon filling her completely. She’s pretty sure an imprint of her butt is going be visible on the wall, as she bounces into it with each plunge.

Kyungsoo sucks and nips all over her neck and chest, while pounding into her. Chanyeon can’t help digging her nails into his back as she lets out moans that could wake the neighbors (but hopefully doesn’t). 

Kyungsoo makes her come over and over again, the last time on the floor, the new angle allowing him to sink even deeper into her, reaching places inside she didn’t know she had, while breathing, “Fuck Chanyeon” repeatedly into her skin.

They eventually crawl into Kyungsoo’s bed, spent, limbs weak and rubbery. Chanyeon cuddles into Kyungsoo’s arms, barely able to keep her eyes open.

“Goodnight Rilakkuma,” she mumbles half asleep.

“What did you say?” Kyungsoo asks, but it’s too late; Chanyeon’s already snoring.

Kyungsoo laughs, planting a kiss on Chanyeon’s damp forehead. He joins her in dreamland minutes later.

**[One month later…]**

Chanyeon sits on the beach in the late afternoon sun, its rays making her newly dyed red hair look even brighter. She’s going to a play an idol in her upcoming drama, so she’s taking advantage of the opportunity to go with an outrageous look.

She’s writing in her trusty journal, she doesn’t believe in unfinished business.

Adding to her last entry (she’s been slacking off):

 _Seduction Strategy #3 (LAST) – Saturday, June 11th, Designer Cho’s fashion store opening Forget It, Time to Unleash Fierce Bitch Chanyeon _  
\- _Maybe Do Kyungsoo likes ~~a freakin’ hot, haughty bitch~~? **KYUNGSOO LIKES A SWEET, ENERGETIC, FREAKIN’ HOT (OK SOMETIMES BRATTY) GIRL AKA ME. SUCCESS.**_

“Hey Chanyeon, come back out here!” Kyungsoo shouts from the water, waving like a seal pup. Chanyeon still can’t get over how cute and hot Kyungsoo is all at once – it’s very bewildering, but it never gets boring. 

He’s also very thoughtful and kind. One night, last week, over the kimchi spaghetti he’d prepared, Chanyeon had teased about how back before she dated him, when she was a “nobody,” she couldn’t even get a room at the beachside Busan hotel that Kyungsoo stayed at when they first met at the Paeksang Arts Awards. 

Now, she found herself, staying in that very hotel, swimming every morning, because Kyungsoo surprised her with a week-long getaway.

She was so excited and grateful, they christened every inch of their hotel room. Not that that wouldn’t have happened anyway, anywhere they went.

Chanyeon sets her journal onto the towel she’s been sitting on, and runs back into the water. As she approaches Kyungsoo, he splashes a windmill of water her way.

“Hey! You’re gonna get it!” she threatens lapping behind Kyungsoo as he swims for his life.

On the beach, Manager Kim and Manager Byun clink their beer cans together from the lawn chairs they’re lounging in.

“Maybe we should start up a matchmaking business. We’re pretty darn good at this,” Baekhyun says.

“Haha. Maybe. But perhaps we shouldn’t press our luck. We don’t know how Kyungsoo’s going to react once Chanyeon finally reveals that she usually sleeps with a Rilakkuma plushie every night. It’s been killing her to sleep without it,” Jongdae replies folding his arms behind his head.

“Yeah, you seem pretty worried about that buddy.”

By now, Chanyeon has caught Kyungsoo, who uses kisses to distract her from her plans for revenge.

“So Chanyeon, it’s been three months. I guess this relationship of ours is coming to a close. My drama is doing well, part one of the finale received the highest ratings this season. Your upcoming movie and drama are getting a lot of buzz. I’d say this little plot by our managers checked all the appropriate boxes.”

Only around Kyungsoo does Chanyeon find herself at a loss for words.

“You’re doing that furrowed brow thing with your face again,” Kyungsoo says in-between stifled laughter.

“Do Kyungsoo, that’s _not_ funny. I was about to strangle you,” Chanyeon replies, relieved.

“Sorry. Of course I’m joking. I just couldn’t resist. I wouldn’t let you go, no matter what.”

Kyungsoo takes Chanyeon into his arms and kisses her tenderly. The water sparkles around them as the sun sets. Picture perfect.


End file.
